Experiment: One-Shot
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Lucy had never been with a man before and Natsu had never been with a woman before either. Instead of getting together with a complete stranger, what better way to experiment is with each other instead? AU


_**Experiment: NaLu One-Shot**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

_**Warnings: Sexual content, must be 18+ to continue**_

* * *

Lucy has no idea as to why she thought that this was a good idea or how the hell this had happened to begin with. However, there's no turning back now and quite frankly, she was in fact still curious.

She turn her head slightly over to take a peak of her long time best friend Natsu, who was sitting close to her on her bed inside her apartment. She watched him run a hand through his usual pink spiky hair sighing.

She jumped and looked away quickly when she saw Natsu turn to look at her. "Luce." He muttered, staring at her with concern.

Lucy finally managed to look at him again. "Y-Yes, Natsu?"

He gave her a small smile when he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We," he cleared his throat and tried again. "We don't have to do this you know. I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring you in any way."

Lucy held up her hands in the air in defense. "No!" She accidentally yelled. She gulped when she realized as to what she just did when she saw him scooting away from her on the bed. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she looked down at her pink rug that was at the foot of her bed. "I didn't mean to yell at you. And I do not feel pressured it's just that," she bit her lower lip as she clenched and unclenched the covers of her bed. "What will this do to our friendship?" She finally ask, finally getting the courage to look at him again.

Natsu scooted back over towards Lucy on her bed. He looked down at her hand that was next to him and grabbed it gently. Lucy's spine shivered at his warm touch, completely forgetting that he's a fire dragon.

"Pretty sure our friendship is pretty damn strong, Luce." He told her as he smiled at her. "I'm curious and you're curious and honestly," he paused as he gave her hand a squeeze. "I would feel 100% more comfortable doing this with someone that I know. Someone who I can trust completely and that someone is you."

Lucy blushed at his words. She looked at him and moved closer to where their firearms are touching. "I-I feel the same way." She whispered, tugging a lose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Natsu."

Natsu leaned in closer to her. He reached out his hand to cup her cheek gently into his palm. Lucy closed her eyes at the warmth of his hand. "Lucy," he whispered, looking down at her pink plumped lips. "Do I have your permission to kiss you?" He looked up to her big brown eyes, wanting to make sure it's okay to begin. After all, consent is a huge ass deal to him.

"Yes." She replied to him in a whisper.

Natsu gulped as he leaned in, his eyes focusing on her pink lips again. He finally closed the gap when his lips made contact with her pink ones. It was a small peck, a test. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other when they pulled apart. Natsu licked on his lips and chuckled. "Your lips tastes like strawberries."

Lucy blushed when she lightly touched her lips. "Levy and I went shopping the other day and I bought this strawberry lip gloss."

Natsu chuckled again, licking at his lips, still tasting the strawberry taste from a few moments ago. "It's very tasty."

Lucy laughed at his silliness and bit the inside of her cheek. She looked down at his toned abs that was peaking through underneath his vest that he was wearing. When she first met him, she used to find it odd that he doesn't wear a shirt sometimes. Then again, her other friend Grey would lose his clothes all the time so she got used to it with Natsu.

Maybe it was because of the dragon that's inside of him and when he turns, he doesn't have to worry about messing up his clothes. She also thinks that he may just be comfortable in his skin. Who knows. However, Lucy does in fact want to touch them.

Natsu watched Lucy's stare, realizing that she was looking at his abs. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her as he shrugged out of his vest with ease and tossed it on the floor. "You can touch them if you want to."

Lucy blinked at him with her mouth open in shock as she took in his solid six pack and his nice smooth skin as well as his muscly arms. Have they always been this muscly? Lucy was wondering as she hesitantly reached out her hand and gently touched his abs. She gulped when she watched Natsu places his hand over hers and guide it towards his heart that was located on the left side of his chest.

Lucy gasped when she had felt his heartbeat. It was beating fast, as if he was nervous or something. Which would made sense because she was also nervous as well so she's quite sure that her heartbeat was beating fast too.

Lucy yelped in surprise when Natsu used his free arm to place her on the bed. She closed her eyes and then opened them to see Natsu above her with a grin on his face. She huffed at him in annoyance. "A little warning would've been nice!"

Natsu chuckled at her. "Sorry, Luce."

Lucy sighed and looked up at her ceiling. "It's okay."

Natsu not his lower lip with his canine tooth, suddenly unsure as to what he was supposed to do next. He hummed when he looked down at the pink plump lips again and secretly have the urge to kiss her once more.

Lucy looked at him and noticed that he was clearly staring at her lips. She smirked at him. "You can kiss me." She told him as she licked her lips. "I know you want to."

She closed her eyes when she felt Natsu's warm lips against hers once more. It was soft and warm. Their lips matched together perfectly. She gasped into Natsu's mouth when she felt his tongue on her teeth as if asking for her permission to enter. She finally opened her mouth to allow Natsu's warm and wet tongue inside her mouth and groaned when the kiss deepened.

They finally broke apart after a few minutes knowing that they needed air. They stared at each other as they breathed heavily.

"Wow." They said together in unison and laughed.

"That was um," Lucy said, trying to describe the correct word use.

"Amazing." Natsu finished for her. Lucy nodded in agreement. Natsu cleared his throat as he suddenly came up with a new idea but was worried about going fast for Lucy.

"You know," he said as he leaned in closer towards Lucy with a smirk. She shivered when his pink hair lightly touched her cheek and blushed. "It isn't fair how I'm the only one without a shirt on."

Lucy sucked in her breath when she realized as to what he had meant by that and giggled. "Get off of me then you dummy so I can take it off."

Natsu snorted at her as she slid off from Lucy giving her room. He watched her move her hands towards the bottom of her white and blue tank top. She lifted the shirt off from her body and tossed it towards the side next to her on the floor. He cocked his head to the side in confusion when he saw Lucy cover herself with her arms.

"You know that you are beautiful right?" Natsu asked her as he slid back over towards her to remove her arms from herself. "You don't have to hide from me, Luce."

She blushed at his words and saw him looking at her now exposed breasts. She didn't know why she felt self conscious right then. Usually she would be 100% comfortable with her body. Her body did jumping jacks when she heard Natsu's words it made her heart feel a bit warmer than before. "Thank you Natsu. It truly means a lot."

Natsu nodded at her. "You're welcome." He coughed when he glanced down at her big, rounded breasts. Her nipples were poking out at the exposed environment. "Your um, b-breasts a-are nice looking." He muttered as he rubbed his elbow with his hand.

Lucy smiled when she looked down at her breasts. She bit her lower lip. "Thank you." She paused for a few moments. "Do you," she whispered quietly. "Want to touch them?"

Natsu's head snapped up at Lucy's. They stared at each other when he slowly reached out with a hand and gently touched one of her breasts. He kept an eye on her the whole time as his pinky finger played with her nipple causing Lucy to hiss.

"T-that felt good. Natsu." She told him as she closed her eyes tightly at his warm touch.

Natsu took this opportunity to lean forward to kiss Lucy's strawberry lips again. He used his body strength to push Lucy back onto her bed again and used his tongue to open her mouth once more. He grunted when he felt her tongue against his own.

When they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Lucy held back a moan when she felt him lean towards her neck and sighed when she felt his warm lips against it. She gasped when he accidentally bit her neck with his canine teeth.

"Sorry, sorry!" Natsu told her when he pulled away from her neck to look at Lucy. He hate his stupid dragon that's inside of him sometimes. "I didn't mean to—"

"Do it again."

Natsu blinked at her in confusion. "Are you sure?"

Lucy blushed madly red and nodded quickly. "It felt good. P-please do it again."

Natsu stared at her as he resumed his position at her neck and bit her gently again with his canine teeth. Lucy moaned as she grabbed Natsu's pink hair as he licked, bit and suck her neck. She loved every minute of it, kind of thankful that he has a fiery breathing dragon inside of him.

She felt him move towards her collarbone right then, lightly kissing her there and then moved towards her breasts. He used one hand to grab her right breast and squeezed it as he used his tongue to lick her nipple and sucked it as he did so. "Damnit, Natsu." Lucy muttered as she closed her eyes.

Natsu smirked against her breasts and moved down towards her stomach and lightly kissed her there for a few moments before looking up at her. "Are you alright Lucy?"

Lucy nodded as she looked down at him with a smile. "Y-yes. I'm fine."

"Luce." He said, looking at her straight in the eye. "I want to try something. I would only do it if it's alright with you first."

Lucy stared at him for a few minutes. She's highly thankful that he would always ask her permission before going any further. She know that she can completely trust him and knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. If she had done this with a stranger, she doesn't know if she would be treated like this. She nodded her head towards Natsu, giving him permission once more.

Natsu resumed kissing her stomach again. He grunted when he kissed pass her belly button and then towards her buttoned up shorts.

Lucy looked down at Natsu and watched him as he started to unbutton her shorts. He pulled them down gently towards her ankles and she helped him take them off by lifting each leg completely to take them off.

His nostrils flared opened when he could smell her heat coming off from her. He kissed her inner thigh and used a hand to take off her light pink panties that she was wearing. His eyes went wide when he looked at her beautiful core that was in front of him.

He doesn't know much about the female anatomy but from what Grey and Gajeel told him, it was highly important to make a woman that you are sleeping with feel good when you are at her core. He's not sure how helpful their advice can be, but they been with their partners a long ass time so maybe it could help him. He just hope that he could do this right.

"Are you sure that this is okay?" He asked Lucy once more, looking at her when he moved towards between her legs.

Lucy nodded as she licked at her lips nervously at him. "Yes, Natsu."

He went back to her core and took a deep breath as he stared at it before finally leaning in with a finger and placed it inside of her. It was warm and slightly juicy when he moved in and out with his finger. He looked up at Lucy who closed her eyes and moaned. Okay, so maybe he was doing it right. He wonders what would happen if he put another finger inside of her.

"Oh my god." He heard Lucy moaned out. He smirked. He actually likes the facial expressions that she would make as move he moved his fingers inside of her.

He licked his lower lip when he removed his two fingers and looked at it. It was covered in fluid. Fluid that he has never seen before. He placed his fingers against his lips and used his tongue to lick it off. He growled quietly. Those fluids tasted like Lucy. He wants to taste more of her.

He licked his lips again and used his mouth instead of his finger to go back into her core again. He stuck out his tongue to gently touch her clit, his ears perking up at the moans of Lucy. He used his tongue once more to go down further into her core and bit it with his teeth.

Lucy arched her back forward as she groaned again. "F-fuck, Natsu." She moaned out his name as she grabbed his hair with a hand.

The more that he continue, the more he could feel her getting more wet and ready for him as more juices started to come out and he quickly licked it up, loving the taste of her against his tongue. He flinched when he could feel his jeans started to tighten the more he was into her core. He finally broke away to look down at his harden member that he could see through his jeans.

"W-what's the matter?" Lucy asked as she sat up in her bed and moved towards the edge to look at Natsu. "Why did you stop?"

Natsu closed his eyes tightly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing. It's just that um,"

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion and then looked down at his jeans and gasped when she saw his tight member poking through.

"O-oh!" She said quietly. She hummed when she thought of an idea. "I can help with that if you want me to." She said, pointing at his jeans. "But you need to take those off first."

Natsu gulped as he followed her instructions and took off his jeans. Lucy breathed heavily when she saw his member poking though his boxers and slid off from her bed. They stared at each other for a few moments before she reached up to slowly stroke his harden member, watching him as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Lucy." He muttered through clenched teeth. "Fuck."

She used her other hand to pull down his boxers to set his harden member free. She gasped when she saw at how big it was as she started to stroke it once more.

Lucy leaned forward and slowly placed the tip of his member into her mouth. She watched Natsu moaned when she placed the whole thing into her mouth with ease.

"Shit." Natsu growled out when he looked down to watch Lucy suck and stoke his harden member. His bit his lower lip when she felt her teeth lightly biting his member. "Lucy."

Lucy prayed to god that she was doing this right. She doesn't know much about what she was supposed to do with his member but she would always remember the stories that her friends would tell her about their sex lives and what they do with their partners sometimes. She looked up when she heard him moaned out her name. Okay, maybe she was doing it right.

"For someone who—" he grunted out when Lucy continues to stroke his member. "Never done this before, you sure know how to do this." He leaned his head back. "Damnit."

Lucy let go of his member and smiled at him. "I could say the same about you.

"What do you want to do now Luce?"

Lucy hummed as she tried to think of what else could they do next. She looked down at his member that was still twitching and then at Natsu. She gulped when she finally made up her mind as to what she wants to do next.

"Kiss me."

Natsu leaned forward to kiss her again on her strawberry mouth and moaned when his tongue made contact with hers once more. He used his upper body strength to place her back on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his hips as they broke apart.

"I want you inside me, Natsu."

He looked at her when she said that to him. "Are you sure ?" He asked her when he searched her brown eyes. Lucy nodded at him. "Lucy." He whispered when he resumed kissing her again.

He used his free hand to grab his throbbing member and placed it gently at the entrance of her core. He watched her moaned and gasped when he slowly put some of it inside her. He paused as he looked at her scrunched up face. "Are you alright? Want me to stop?"

Lucy opened her eyes to look at Natsu's worried ones. "I-I'm fine. J-just go slow for now."

Natsu bit his lower lip as he slowly thrusted slow the two morning in unison. He buried his head against her neck and started to kiss it.

Lucy groaned as she got used to his member inside her. She ran her hands to run them down on his back. "Yes. Natsu." She moaned out as she closed her eyes.

Natsu growled low in his throat as he thrusted once. "Fuck, Lucy. You feel so," he moaned out when he leaned in to kiss Lucy on the lips.

They moaned into each other's mouths.

"Faster. Oh god. Natsu. Faster. Please."

Natsu did as to what he was told and went faster for Lucy at a different pace. He could feel himself coming to the edge and could also feel Lucy coming to the edge too.

"Luce, I'm about to—"

"Me too—"

They moaned out each other's name as they both came at the same time moments later.

Natsu gave Lucy a kiss lazily as he rolled off of her, breathing heavily as he turn to his side. Lucy did the same.

"That was—"

"Pretty impressed considering it was our first time." Natsu told her with a smirk. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Yea." She laughed. "So glad I didn't do it with a stranger."

"Ditto."

Lucy scooted over towards Natsu's warm naked body and placed hers against his. Natsu wrapped an arm around her.

"Can we just lay here for a few minutes?" Lucy asked through heavy eyelids, getting sleepy as she yawned. "I'm too tired to move."

Natsu smirked at her as he yawned as well. "Yea, we can just lay here for a few minutes."

Lucy smiled against her pillow, trying her best to fight sleep. She wants to tell him something before closing her eyes. "Thank you, Natsu. Best idea ever."

Natsu chuckled low in his throat as he snuggled closer to his best friend. "You're welcome, Luce. You're right. Best idea ever." He whispered as he closed his eyes finally.

* * *

_**A/N: So, I really want to come back into this fandom. I miss writing for these two! I have a few one-shot ideas for this pairing as well as a ErLu one-shot that's already written out, I just gotta type it now !**_

_**I was trying really hard to be more descriptive in this smut fic and I hope I did alright. I know the one before I wasn't descriptive so I'm trying to step out of my comfort zone:) let me know what you guys think! **_


End file.
